


i turned my face away (and dreamed of you)

by carissima



Series: santa baby [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead.





	i turned my face away (and dreamed of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegreen/gifts).



Tyler loves Christmas. He loves decorating his place with too many trees and enough lights to blow the grid, he loves singing off-key to cheesy Christmas songs on the drive into practice and he loves roasting chestnuts and all that shit. He fucking loves Christmas.

Christmas shopping, however, is a fucking nightmare when hockey doesn’t stop for the holidays. He used to rely on his mom to do his shopping for him but he’s an actual adult now, who sometimes buys adult things for his adult friends. Like the bright pink sparkly dildo he ordered online for Brownie last week because it made him laugh and then he jerked off at the thought of Brownie actually using it for like, three hours straight.

So most of his gifts are ordered online when he’s on the team bus or plane, or it’s the middle of the night and they’re in a hotel room in the middle of Columbus or wherever. He always checks the gift wrap option, since that’s just an added bonus, and marks the tags with the right name so he can write an actual personalized note himself.

His family’s presents get sent two weeks before Christmas since they can’t make it down this year and puts everyone else’s presents - including Brownie’s glittery dildo - in the closet in the guest room for when they all turn up at his for New Year. The only ones he keeps out are the ones for the team and they get shoved haphazardly into the hallway corner so he doesn’t forget to take them to the team Christmas party.

*

Tyler almost forgets to take the presents. He takes too long in the shower, then he changes his mind on which shirt to wear (twice) and by the time he’s got his hair just right, he’s running twenty minutes late and his phone won’t stop buzzing with what he assumes are lazy chirps from the team.

It’s only because he trips over Jamie’s gift on his way to the kitchen to check the dogs bowls are full that he remembers, slinging them in the backseat of the car and offering his driver a wide smile when he gets recognized. He spends the entire journey agreeing that yes, Modano was a legend and probably better than Crosby could ever hope to be. It’s not the first time he’s heard it in Texas and it won’t be the last, but it keeps fans happy when he agrees and he half-hopes a reporter finds out because he knows it’ll make Sid’s head explode and Tyler lives for moments like that. Especially from Sid.

Tyler’s all smiles when he walks into the party and he’s quickly surrounded by Shoresy and Rads, who drag him to the bar and chirp him for being late.

“Whatever, guys,” Tyler says with a smile for the cute bartender. “Some of us like to look good, you know?”

The bartender gives him a very deliberate once-over and grins. Tyler laugh in delight and throws him a wink.

“Wow, that’s brave,” Shoresy says, nudging Tyler and nodding his head over to where Jamie is chatting to Spezza and Dan. He’s dressed all in black as usual, like the loser he is, Tyler thinks fondly. “Flirting in front of the Captain.”

“Okay, first of all, I can flirt with whoever I like, wherever I like,” Tyler says dryly. It’s basically his motto in life and it’s rarely let him down, and never in Texas. “And secondly, Jamie doesn’t give a shit who I flirt with.”

“If you say so, bro,” Shoresy says, hands up in surrender. The grin he shoots Tyler though is thoroughly unrepentant.

Jamie must have either seen them looking over or overheard his name because he slides in next to Tyler and hooks his arm over Tyler’s shoulders comfortably. “Hey boys, what’s up?”

Tyler throws Devin a warning look. “Not much, just wondering what you got your favorite liney this year.”

“A bottle of his favorite vodka from home, eh Rads?” Jamie says because he’s a big dork. Then he laughs at his own joke and Tyler rolls his eyes dramatically.

“You’re gonna regret being mean to me when you unwrap my present, Benny,” Tyler tells him. “I went all out this year. Got you something you’ve been wanting for years.”

“A number one center?” Jamie asks, ruffling Tyler’s carefully crafted hair. Last year, that joke might have hurt. Not tonight though.

“Fuck you,” he laughs brightly. “Come find me when you need help figuring out how to work your present, asshole.”

“Sure thing, Seggy,” Jamie says and pats him on the shoulder before moving away towards Klinger and Rous. “Can’t wait to open it.”

Tyler watches him move through the room, before he abruptly becomes aware of the silence around him and turns back to find Shoresy and Rads grinning at him.

“Oh shut the hell up,” Tyler grumbles good naturedly. He knows that the two of them can be a bit insular sometimes, focusing on each other and inadvertently blocking out everyone else around them, but that’s just him and Jamie. It’s not intentional, and the team seems to just ignore them most of the time. It’s not a big deal. “I need another drink to deal with you two.”

*

He’s feeling pretty goddamn merry when he next sees Jamie. Dinner’s been cleared away, Jamie’s done his awkward team speech and there’s discarded gift wrap scattered over the floor. Tyler hasn’t actually opened any of his gifts yet, he’s keeping them for later because he knows his team and he’s willing to bet that most of those presents are some variation on condoms, mirrors and hair gel. He always puts them to good use but he doesn’t need to unwrap them right now.

Jamie never waits though. He’s always one of the first to unwrap his gifts because he’s the biggest kid on the team. Tyler thinks it’s because he’s the baby Benn. It’s pretty freaking adorable.

“Hey Benny,” Tyler greets him, lifting his arm to drag Jamie into his side. Jamie’s flushed with alcohol, loose and cuddly just the way Tyler likes him off the ice. “Get some good gifts, eh?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jamie blinks down at him. “Your present, Segs. It’s uh-.”

“The best present ever?” Tyler lets his grin turn smug. The shower radio had been a stroke of genius, if he does say so himself. Jamie loves to sing in the shower and Tyler is nothing but indulgent when it comes to Jamie. “You need me to come over and show you how to work it?”

“You want to come over and show me how to work it,” Jamie repeats faintly.

“Well yeah dude, I’ve got the same one, it’s awesome,” Tyler says, smacking Jamie in the chest and laughing when Jamie frowns down at him. “Seriously, it’s the best way to wake up in the morning.”

Jamie just stares at him blankly.

Tyler pats his shoulder and slides the beer out of Jamie’s hand; he’s clearly had enough already. “I’ll be over in the morning, yeah? I’ll help you figure it out, don’t worry.”

Jamie snakes a hand out and grabs Tyler by the wrist, pulling him gently away from everyone else and ducking his head until they’re inches away from each other. “Segs. Tyler. Are you sure about this?”

Tyler clears his throat and tries not to laugh. “Bro, I’m sure, okay? I’ll see you in the morning. And don’t start before I get there, okay?”

“Alright,” Jamie says softly, his expression clearing as he attempts a tentative smile.

“Relax,” Tyler tells him, pulling him in for a hug. “I’ve got you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jamie echoes. “Okay.”

*

Tyler arrives at Jamie’s bright and early, two coffee cups in hand because he’s an awesome guest, even at half seven in the morning with a hangover. He lets himself in with the key he never bothered to give back from the summer when he basically lived with Jamie and Jordie while waiting for his house to be ready.

He drops the coffee off in the kitchen and yawns as he makes his way to Jamie’s bedroom.

“Yo, Jameson,” Tyler calls, one hand on Jamie’s closed bedroom door. “You ready for me?”

He waits for a moment but he doesn’t hear anything so he just pushes the door wide open and steps through.

And freezes.

That’s Jamie on his bed, Tyler thinks hysterically. That’s Jamie naked on his bed with two wet fingers up his ass, face flushed - in embarrassment or exertion, Tyler has no idea - and oh holy shit, Brownie’s bright pink dildo is laying on the sheets, out of its packaging but otherwise untouched.

“Segs?”

Jamie’s voice is hoarse and a little - shit, fuck - nervous?

“Hey Jamie,” Tyler says as normally as he can. He’s staring at the way Jamie’s ass is greedily taking his fingers. It’s fucking mesmorizing. “Good morning.”

“You said not to start without you,” Jamie says breathlessly. “But I just thought. You know.”

That he’d finger himself open so Tyler could what, show him how to use the dildo? Or maybe even use it on him?

Jesus fucking Christ, Tyler needs to sit down and hyperventilate or something.

“Did I do - is something wrong?” Jamie asks, stilling his movements and biting on his bottom lip. “You said. Last night? And on the card?”

Tyler groans silently. He knows exactly what he wrote on that damn card. For _Brownie._

 _For when you’re missing my dick_ \- he’d written because he’s an asshole.

And Jamie thought the gift was for him. Shit.

“No,” Tyler says firmly because he’s massively fucked this up but it’s not Jamie’s fault and Tyler needs that anxious, worried expression that Jamie’s wearing to be gone. “No, Jamie, you’re perfect, yeah?”

“Okay,” Jamie says on a sigh, his face relaxing as his fingers start to move.

Tyler knows he’s staring. He knows he should stop. He’s also not sure he’s ever been so confusingly turned on before.

“So I’m just uh, gonna show you how to use the dildo then,” Tyler says because he feels like he needs to say it out loud. Just to make sure. “The dildo that I bought you for Christmas, which is a totally normal thing for me to buy you.”

Jamie looks up sharply at that, but he doesn’t say anything.

“So have you done this before?” Tyler asks, finally stepping all the way into the room and pulling his hoodie off. “With a toy, I mean.”

“Not,” Jamie pauses, closes his eyes and lets his face go lax for a moment. It’s beautiful. “Fuck. I haven’t, by myself I mean.”

Tyler blinks and tries to pretend that his mind hasn’t just been entirely blown. “Someone’s used a toy on you?” he asks carefully.

“Sure,” Jamie says casually and Tyler can’t contain his groan this time. He wants to know who it was. A girl? A guy? When? How many times?

God, Tyler’s so fucking hard.

“But you said,” Jamie says again, and that hesitant note is back in his voice. “Your note said I should use it for when you’re not around. And I thought, you know. I thought that meant that maybe you? And me, I mean. When you are. Around?”

Tyler’s mouth is utterly dry as he sinks down onto the bed and reaches out to stroke Jamie’s flushed cheek.

“I thought you were pranking me, at first,” Jamie says, closing his eyes and turning towards Tyler’s touch, and doesn’t that just make his head fucking spin. “But you can’t keep a straight face for two seconds so I figured you must have meant it. And like, me too, Segs. You know that, right? I want this. With you.”

And okay, Tyler’s entire worldview has just flipped itself on its head in the last five minutes but he’s always trusted his instincts. And his instincts are screaming at him right now.

“I wouldn’t tease you about this,” he says carefully, picking up the pink dildo and feeling its weight in his hands. There’s a condom wrapper on the nightstand that he picks up and tears open, rolling it down the shaft. Then he takes the open bottle of lube that Jamie’s been using to open himself with and uses it liberally on the toy.

“Hey,” Tyler murmurs as he makes himself comfortable lying next to Jamie. “Can I?”

Jamie huffs out a broken laugh. “Please. Please, fuck.”

Tyler coats his fingers and bites at his lips before he reaches down and lets his fingers rub against Jamie’s for a moment. Then he gently moves Jamie’s hand away and slides a finger inside.

Jamie groans and Tyler curses. Loudly. He’s loose enough that Tyler can slide a second finger in and he can’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jamie’s shoulder. He’s sweating, fuck they’re both sweating and Tyler is overdressed but he can’t focus on that right now. Not when all his senses are screaming Jamie.

He shifts and wriggles down the bed, presses kisses to bare patches of skin - Jamie’s wrist, his hip, the inside of his right thigh - before he settles between Jamie’s legs. Jamie’s dick is hard and leaking, while Tyler’s mouth waters.

“Ready?” he asks hoarsely. He’s valiantly ignoring his own dick but it’s a fucking effort.

Jamie jerks up, his body folding almost in two, his hand reaching down to cup Tyler’s neck and pulling him up and in. Their first kiss is sweaty and messy and barely more than a press of lips and tongue before Jamie’s letting him go and flopping back against the mattress.

“Do it,” he says breathlessly, his arm flung over his face.

Tyler goes slow, like a good bro. He’s careful, watching Jamie the whole time, trying his hardest to make this good for him. When Jamie hisses through his teeth, Tyler distracts him with soft, sucking kisses on the inside of his thighs, leaving marks that make Tyler’s chest swell.

“Your dick,” Jamie’s breath hitches. “Can’t be this good.”

Tyler’s laugh is a little shaky. “Fuck you, Benny. It’s better.”

Then before Jamie can chirp him again, Tyler opens his mouth and swallows Jamie’s dick down deep in his throat.

He hears Jamie’s strangled shout, but he’s busy concentrating on not choking and keeping a steady rhythm with the dildo he’s working in and out of Jamie.

It takes less than a minute for Jamie to come down his throat. Tyler has to slide off his dick before he actually chokes and he barely gets a breath before Jamie’s hauling him up his body and kissing him filthily. Jamie’s hands are fucking everywhere, sparking fires across Tyler’s body as he tries to get Tyler’s clothes out of the way. In the end, he gives up and shoves his hand down Tyler’s sweats and jerks him off with clumsy, shaking hands.

Tyler doesn’t give a shit, he just wants to come.

He comes over Jamie’s fist with Jamie’s tongue in his mouth and their legs tangled together.

“Fuck,” he says eventually, rolling off Jamie’s chest and staring up at the ceiling.

Jamie’s foot nudges against his ankle. “Good?”

Tyler laughs and flings out his arm, smacking against Jamie’s chest. “We’re doing that again. When I’ve got my breath back.”

He can feel Jamie grinning next to him.

“With or without the dildo?” Jamie asks eventually.

Tyler rolls back onto Jamie’s chest and kisses him, humming happily as Jamie’s hands sneak up under his shirt. “You decide,” he says, his dick already twitching, trying to get hard again.

“Without,” Jamie says firmly, stripping off Tyler’s shirt and ignoring Tyler’s giggles. “I need a comparison.”

“There’s no comparison,” Tyler promises him, leaning down for a kiss. And wonders if Jamie would let him tie a Christmas bow on his dick.


End file.
